


A Familiar Feeling

by yoonsa



Category: Christian Yu, DPR LIVE (Musician), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: DPR, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonsa/pseuds/yoonsa
Summary: Christian Yu X ReaderFluff LOTS of Fluff (PG-13)You wake with a feeling you can not shake, then you meet him. Christian Yu sits across from you, the sunlight enlightening his angelic features.





	A Familiar Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just fluff and my first time writing this genre (also, I did not really edit it, but no major typos should be present).

The sunlight looked strange as it wrapped around your fingertips. You were almost grasping at it, the intangible light slipped through your hands as you continued your close examination of it. As you started to become more aware of your surroundings, your mind became clouded with thoughts and a lingering, unfamiliar feeling. You were unsure why you felt this way or why it was radiating deep from within, but you attempted to distract yourself a little longer by laying in bed. The morning air felt crip on your uncovered face, fall was approaching. You wrapped your toes with the blanket, as they were characteristically cold. Your body slowly began to curl into its natural position, a nice warm ball, with your knees tucked close to your chest and your hands gently placed between your thighs. The sun was now slowly creeping into the room, illuminating it completely. It had occurred to you that you had promised your friend Dabin to meet him at the local coffee shop at 8am. You scrambled for your phone, but your arms were just out of reach. The extra strain to reach for it made you lose your balance and the floor quickly came to meet you. The phone lit up, reading “7:04” and you were filled with relief. Picking yourself off the ground, you headed towards the bathroom. After washing the toothpaste from your mouth, you looked up to meet your own gaze. It always felt weird looking into your own eyes for too long. It felt as if you did not register the person staring back at you. Your eyes seemed more restless than usual, but you walked away, not wanting to get too lost in thought. As you walked over to your closet, you wondered if it was too late to cancel, but in the end decided to get dressed and be on your way. You chose a patterned sweater, a pair of comfortable jeans, and your slightly worn white platform sneakers (for the extra inch of course). As you started to tie your laces, your mind started to wander, but ultimately the previous unfamiliar feeling was left on the back burner and you headed out the front door.

The coffee shop was in sight as you rummaged through your pockets looking for your phone. The leaves had just started to change into their marvelous fall colors and the smell of fall flavored drinks wafted by you. Finally, in your back left pocket, you got a hold of your phone and read the time, “7:58”. At a steady pace, you headed for the coffee shop. Scanning for your friend’s face, but unable to find it, you sent him a text asking him where he was. Feeling awkward for standing at the front of the shop, you quickly found a place to sit in the corner, by the window. Waiting for his response, you decided to go ahead and order your own drink. As you came back to your table you noticed that someone had taken the other seat. However, the back of their head did not register as somebody you knew. All of a sudden you were overcome with chills and the hairs on your forearms stood up. The unfamiliar feeling had returned. You hesitated, but then walked over to your chair to grab your belongings. You didn’t want to make eye contact, but something was urging you to. You slowly raised to eye level to see the person sitting across from you. He was already staring at you, which of course made you blush and turn away. You could not believe how attractive he was! His perfectly styled brown curly hair seemed almost golden at the tips as the sunlight from the window hit it. You couldn’t help but look up again, your eyes meeting for a second time, now longer than before. With this interaction, his face lit up with a beautiful smile. You were almost overwhelmed by the kindness in his eyes and the slight curl of his lips. You could tell that you had been staring for too long and began breaking away, when he suddenly spoke, “Hello! I’m sorry, were you sitting here?”. You were taken aback by his charming Australian accent and let out a soft chuckle, which in turn caused your face to flush with color. He seemed amused by your reaction and continued, “I can move if you’d like, or we could share a table, I don’t mind either way.” Not wanting to seem rude, you took him up on his offer and took the seat directly across from him. Once you had taken a seat, he made eye contact and said, “I’m Christian by the way, what’s your name?”. And with this, you felt your heart skip a beat. The unfamiliar feeling was now of great interest as you kept stealing glances, observing all his lovely features.

Before you were able to have a proper conversation, your friend Dabin rushes in. He looks like he’s in a hurry and he’s slightly out of breath. He runs over to you and has to catch his breath before saying anything. He is only twenty minutes late. After finding his composure, he says, “Y/N, I am so sorry! I can’t stay long because my family is unexpectedly coming to visit”. You told him you understood, but before you could say anything else, Dabin looked over at the man sitting across from you and erupted with excitement. “Christian!”, he said. For the next two minutes it was back and forth banter between the two men. Finally, you were noticed again. “Oh how can I be so rude?!”, Dabin said. He pointed at Christian and continued, “This is a friend of mine. He’s also my boss!”. You were surprised to hear this and your face did not hide it well. “So cute”, Christian said to Dabin. Dabin gave a slight smile and nod, making the ever so slightest glace towards you. He told Christian that you are a friend of his and that you had known each other for quite some time now. Before any more conversation could be shared, Dabin received a call saying that his family was in town, so he said his goodbyes and was on his way. You instantly realized the situation you were in. You were alone with a man you hardly knew and his soft yet rugged appearance made you painfully awkward. 

You slowly sipped your coffee, testing the temperature with a hesitant placement of the cup to your lips. It was still too hot to drink and you quickly set it back down. You watched Christian as he concentrated on his laptop screen. You noticed he was focused on his work because his eyes began to squint and a slight wrinkle began to form in between his eyebrows. The passion in his eyes beamed and you tried to build up the courage to talk to him, but before you could utter a word, Christian looked up. His sudden movement startled you and he proceeded to say, “ I’m sorry, I’m being rude. I’ll put this aside for now”. “What are you working on?”, you curiously asked. His face lit up and went on to explain that he was editing footage he had recently taken so that it could be used in an upcoming music video he was directing. The passion in his voice was prominent, which made him even more attractive. There was something about his presence that made it impossible for you to look away. After a few hours of back and forth conversation you found that you both had a lot in common when it came to world views. He seemed as interested in you as you were interested in him. You took a sip of your coffee, now half way full, but still warm. The hints of cinnamon and nutmeg blended well with the slight pumpkin flavor and you placed the cup on the table. Christian looked at it and asked if he could have a taste. With your permission, his delicate, yet calloused hands reached for the cup. You noticed that the veins in his hands made his fingers look long and muscular and his wrist flexed as he lifted the cup. Bringing the cup to his tinted lips, you watched as he softly pressed them against the impression you had previously left on the lid. You felt a warm feeling beginning to form in the pit of your stomach. He handed the cup back to you and gave you a satisfied look. “Do you want to get out of here?”, he asked.  


Unsure of where you wanted to go, you agreed to go to the nearby park with him. The sidewalk seemed wider than usual and the trees seemed more vibrant. Looking up, you watched as a gentle breeze rustled the leaves of the tree over you. One leaf caught your attention as it was carried by the wind and reaching out your hand, you were able to catch it. You noticed that Christian was waiting for you a little ahead and you began to jog to meet him. Your footsteps almost seemed to echo as you carefully avoided large piles of leaves as to not disturb the scenery. You looked at Christian standing in front of you and observed the wind lightly brushing the hair out of his tan face. He looked at you, his eyes gleaming, and you felt your heart skip a beat again. “Okay, let’s go!”, you said. He nodded and turned to be by your side. As you walked side by side, you couldn’t help but look at him, his thin yet toned muscular body was almost overwhelming. However, you were not the only one staring. You noticed that he too was glancing at your figure and attempting to hide a grin that was slowly appearing on his face. It didn’t take long for you to reach the park and when you did, he immediately offered to buy you lunch from a nearby restaurant. With his offer, the two of you bought food and then returned to the park for a picnic. Scanning the park, you noticed a quiet place with benches under a few colorful trees. “Do you want to sit there?”, you asked. “That looks perfect.”, he responded. The grass was still wet under the trees and the dew gathered on your white sneakers. You sat on one side and he sat across from you. The noodles you were eating made your mouth dry because of the saltiness of the soy sauce and you resolved it by drinking some water, but some of it went down the wrong way and you coughed really loudly. Your face flushed with color from embarrassment. You heard Christian chuckle under his breath and you got onto him for it. Unable to contain your laughter, you began to laugh to the point where you were gasping for air and tears began to stream from your eyes. He was taken aback by your outburst, but then proceeded to laugh as well. His eyes seemed to be smiling and his radiant white teeth were shining. The crisp autumn air was filled with laughter.

It was now well into the afternoon and after hours of conversation, you agreed to accompany him on his quest to find usable footage and a perfect sunset location. His long muscular legs carried him well as he maintained your speed down the sidewalk. You watched as his attention went to the sky line and you remembered a place you used to go to when you were younger. “I know an abandoned building with a view of the city”, you said. “Well then let’s go!”, he replied. Your heavy footsteps were in rhythm with your heartbeat as you hurriedly raced the sun. You could tell that he was unfamiliar with the surrounding area and was beginning to lose speed. Without time to hesitate, you turned around and took ahold of his free hand. Christian squeezed your hand in his, fingers intertwined. His hand was warm and surprisingly soft, which was good because your hand was cold and the contrast between the two was pleasant. Still holding hands, you reached your destination. You continued to lead him up to the old colonial mansion. The door had a coat of chipped green paint and the vines running across the face of the building juxtaposed with the white exterior of the house made it more vibrant. The stairs in the main entrance led you to a balcony facing the city and you continued to lead him up to the top. Christian was pleased with the location and began setting up his camera. Once he was finished, he looked at you. It was the same look he had been giving you all day, one that made your heart skip a beat and filled your abdomen with a pain that wasn’t necessarily painful, just different. The brightness of his smile seemed to be exaggerated by the golden tint of the sunlight and it captured your attention. “Do you want to dance with me?”, he suddenly asked. At first you thought he was joking, but he extended his hand towards you. You hesitantly placed your hand in his and stood with the sunlight wrapping around you, just for a moment, allowing yourself to take it all in. He started playing music off his phone and put his other hand on your lower waist. The placement of his muscular hand sent shivers down your spine and you could feel him pulling you closer. Your warm bodies stood intertwined as the soft sunlight shinned between the few empty spaces. You could feel your bodies sway to the music and felt his chest moving from his heavy breaths. Looking up, your eyes met, and this time, you didn’t break away. You starred long into his eyes, it was as if you could see something in them, but couldn’t find the words to describe it. As the song finished, you could feel the coolness of night begin to settle in. A slight breeze swept through his hair and yours. He invited you to sit with him and offered you his jacket. An air that had been there all along grew thicker and you found him looking at you again. Puzzled, you stared back, his soft curled lips seemed pinker than before and his eyes had a shimmer. You made eye contact again, looking at his lips and back into his eyes. As a gentle breeze brushed against your exposed cheek, you watched as Christian leaned forward. You could feel your heart beating out of your chest and could feel the sweat on the palms of your hands begin to form. You leaned forward, your eyes closed, and your head tilted in a natural position. His soft lips met yours. His hand reached for your face and he placed it gently on your cheek. He kissed you profoundly, his tender lips seemed to melt into yours and you could feel his tongue. Breathless, you pulled yourself away. A smile stretched across your face and your eyes met again. His hand slowly moved from your knee to your thigh and then inner thigh. He exuded a familiar warmth, one that you did not want to let go of. As the sun disappeared and the moon rose, you laid down, resting your head on his arm. You turned your body to the side, facing him, and rested one leg in between his. When you opened your eyes, the sunlight looked as it always did around your fingertips, allowing it to engulf your senses, you realized it was morning. Turning your head, you examined the man sleeping soundly next to you and watched how the sunlight softened his features. A feeling of familiarity swept over you.


End file.
